kuroshitsujifandomcom-20200223-history
You will rule the world
You will rule the world is a character song for Sebastian Michaelis. It is sung by Daisuke Ono. Lyrics Kanji= 今宵も虚ろな瞳　鏡に映しだされる躊躇いの 翳はまたいたずらに濃くなって　灰色な息をつく さあ抗って　これは沈殿する世界 違うでしょう？貴方立つ場所は…… 装飾過多な嘘には舌打ちして　裸足のまま飛びあがる しがらみ脱ぎすて　残されたもの 愚かしくて滑稽でなお　揺るぎのない強さ いたらないほど胸が疼きだして　夜の窓をこじ開ける そうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ 夢壊すなら夢　胸元の細いリボンほどいたら くだらない自分を縛りつけて　床の上転がして さあいざなって　それは反転する世界 見えるでしょう？白く光る黒が…… 瞹昧模糊な現実なら蹴り飛ばし　裸足のまま走りだす 割れた爪にじむ　鮮やかな赤 その痛みを飲み干したら　刻は加速する はしたないほど胸が暴\れだして　朝の窓を叩き割る もうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ 急転直下する空　揺れる花についた名前消し去って そして新しい名前をつける ひとつひとつ世の理　貴方が選びとる とめどないほど胸が震えだして　別の風が頬撫でる そうすべては貴方次第　Ｙｏｕ ｗｉｌｌ ｒｕｌｅ ｔｈｅ ｗｏｒｌｄ |-| Romaji= Koyoi mo utsuro na hitomi Kagami ni utsushidasareru tamerai no Kage wa mata itazura ni koku natte Haiiro na iki wo tsuku Saa aragatte Kore wa chinden suru sekai Chigau deshou? Anata tatsu basho wa...... Soushoku kata na uso ni wa shitauchi shite Hadashi no mama tobiagaru Shigarami nugisute Nokosareta mono Orokashikute kokkei de nao Yurugi no nai tsuyosa Itaranai hodo mune ga uzukidashite Yoru no mado wo kojiakeru Sou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world Yume kowasu nara yume Munamoto no hosoi RIBBON hodoitara Kudaranai jibun wo shibaritsukete Yuka no ue korogashite Saa izanatte Sore wa hanten suru sekai Mieru deshou? Shiroku hikaru kuro ga...... Aimaimoko na genjitsu nara keritobashi Hadashi no mama hashiridasu Wareta tsume nijimu Azayaka na aka Sono itami wo nomihoshitara Toki wa kasoku suru Hashitanai hodo mune ga abaredashite Asa no mado wo tatakiwaru Mou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world Kyuutenchokka suru sora Yureru hana ni tsuita namae keshisatte Soshite atarashii namae wo tsukeru Hitotsu-hitotsu yo no kotowari Anata ga erabitoru Tomedonai hodo mune ga furuedashite Betsu no kaze ga hoho naderu Sou subete wa anata shidai You will rule the world |-| English= Tonight, too, you have a blank look in your eyes as your hesitating shadow reflected in the mirror mischievously becomes even darker and takes a grey-colored breath Now, resist! This is a slowly precipitating world Shouldn't where you stand be some place different? I tut-tut at the overly embellished lies and fly off with my feet bare With my shackles removed, what's left is my laughably foolish but yet sturdy strength My chest starts to throb to the point of being helpless as I force open the night's window Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you You will rule the world When you break out of one dream, another will be waiting Untie the ribbon sitting at bosom use it to tie up the boring part of your own self and roll him on the floor Now, lure it in. That is an inverting world You can see the blackness that's emitting white light, right? If reality becomes too obscure, I'll just kick it away and start running with my feet bare When there's bright red liquid oozing from my torn nails I'll just drink up that pain, so that time can start accelerating My chest starts to rage to the point of being immodest as my knock shatters the morning's window Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you You will rule the world As the sky suddenly starts to collapse I erase the the old names of the swaying flowers and then give them new names The way of things in this world will be handpicked by you My chest starts to tremble ceaselessly as a different wind gently brushes our cheeks Yes, I shall do everything as ordered by you You will rule the world Navigation pl:You will rule the world Category:Character Songs